


Ridiculous

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Louis Tomlinson, Angst with a Happy Ending, I have no clue what else to tag, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: Just when Louis' day couldn't get any worse, it does.Or, I saw a tweet with a funny photo and wrote this up in an hour.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!! This is my third fic and I'm super excited to share it. I want to give credit where credit is due, obviously, so I saw this tweet ( https://twitter.com/_sunflowervol6/status/1201613738866032648 ) and decided I wanted to expand on it! I hope you guys like it!

Louis’ day literally could not get any worse. He woke up to Clifford vomiting on the carpet, only to discover he ate an _entire_ loaf of bread in the middle of the night. So (after a quick, slightly hysterical call to the vet about how much bread is too much for dogs), instead of doing normal morning things like showering or eating breakfast, Louis cleans up dog puke and picks up the shredded plastic bag on the floor. Of course, this is not where it ends. By the time he gets around to showering, the water is stone cold and when he gets out, he finds that Clifford made his bath towels the second victim of the explosion. 

After he’s finally done with his morning (one broken mug and several curse words later), Louis packs up his shit to go to his first class. He’s only going to be a few minutes late, not bad for a morning from hell. On his way out the door, he gives Clifford one last pat on the head. 

“Louis,” Zayn calls, coming out of the kitchen with a travel mug of tea, “Here. It looks like you need it.” Right, because the cold shower he took this morning was going to fix the bags under his eyes. Louis accepts it gratefully, kissing Zayn on the cheek for good measure, and walking out the door. 

Except, as the door shuts, Louis slips on a patch of ice and successfully dumps the entire cup of hot tea all over him. He is so going to be late now, and the professor in his Gender & Aging class is already mad at him for not doing last week's assignment. Louis sprints to his car, planning to throw his bag in and turn it on, so that it can at least warm up while he changes. 

And because the entire universe is apparently against Louis William Tomlinson, his car refuses to start. 

“ _FUCK!”_ He shouts, punching his steering wheel in frustration. He grabs his bag from the passengers seat, running back into the house. 

“Zayn!” He screams, flying through the front door. “Zayn, I need your bike!” He is fucked, surely, because this class is going to be halfway over by the time he is even going to get there. 

“1486!” Zayn yells back, it’s the code to his lock, so Louis runs right back out the door again. He manages to get to class without getting hypothermia on the way, his shirt is sticky and wet, but he gets a decent amount of notes written down. It’s noon now, and since Louis didn’t have anything this morning, he’s _starving_. He rides his fucking bike to the first corner shop he sees. He leans it up against the bike rack, sloppily locking it and trudging inside. The restaurant isn’t busy, and they have tea, so Louis tries to shake off this morning as he walks up to the counter, putting a smile on his face. 

“I’ll take some Yorkshire tea with a splash of milk and just some chicken salad, please.” The woman is kind and prompt when helping Louis and he’s in and out in less than ten minutes. He walks out of the store, shoving his sandwich in his bag and praying that he can ride a bike with one hand and drink his tea with the other. He unlocks the bike easy enough and is ready to go on to the Business Building. But when he goes to walk his bike to the street, it gets caught on something. Louis turns and checks to make sure he’s not tangled in somebody else’s gear. There are a few other bikes in the rack, and on further inspection, he finds that this disaster of a day is not over. 

“I need a fucking drink.” Some fuckhead _locked their bike onto Louis’._ The hefty (ridiculous, unnecessary) lock goes straight through the back wheel of Zayn’s bike. He doesn’t think, he just acts as he grabs a sharpie out of his bag, grabbing a stray piece of cardboard laying next to a nearby trash can. 

_HEY THERE!!_ he writes, absolutely fuming, 

_Guess what you did?! You LOCKED your bike to mine, so now I’m stuck here! I’m going to have a beer (you’d better be buying!!) Call me at xxxxxxx when you’re ready to UN-FUCK my day!_

_THANKS!!_

And because he’s feeling particularly bitter today, he goes across the street to the convenient store and buys zip ties to secure the sign to the fuckheads bike. Once his job is done, he pulls out his phone to find the nearest bar. Lucky for him, it’s a twenty minute walk away and it's closed. Awesome. He accepts defeat and and goes back into the little restaurant. He sits there for about twenty minutes, tea and sandwich long gone, when his phone finally rings with an unknown number. 

“Hello?” He snaps, earning a look from the girl at the counter. He couldn't care less

“Um, hi. Is this the… bike lad?” The man answers, voice ridiculously deep and slow and _annoying_. Louis looks outside with a scowl, finding a tall man standing on the phone, looking at the bikes with a frown. Of course, his hair is in a trendy bun, which Louis would love to rip out of his head. He could walk out there and talk to the guy, but it’s cold outside and Louis wants to watch him squirm. 

“Yeah it’s the fucking _bike lad_. Thanks for finally showing up.” He shoots back sassily, taking his frustrations out on this stranger because he can. The man doesn't miss a beat.

“Where did you end up for beer? I can walk your bike over to you.” The man offers and like, yeah, he _should_ walk Louis’ bike over to him and he _should_ buy him a god damn beer. But, Louis is sitting in this restaurant a few feet away, so neither of those things are happening. The stranger fully turns around then, looking up and down the street for a bar. And Louis feels like the god damn wind has been knocked out of him because his kid is, like, ridiculously beautiful. Like you should be in Hollywood not a college campus type of pretty. Louis doesn’t catch himself staring until it’s far too late, the man is now _smiling_ at him, bright and casual and kind. Guilt cuts through his chest like a hot knife.

“Hello?”

It occurs to Louis in this moment that not only has he been staring at the insanely perfect looking man, he also never answered the question asked. Louis panics like he never has before and he just hangs up the phone, tripping his way outside. 

“Hey!” He calls as the man looks down at his phone in confusion. “Are you gonna unlock our bikes or what?” And the man gives him another stupid (ridiculous, _endearing_ ) smile. He bends down to work on the lock, Louis does not stare at his ass. He doesn’t. 

“Right, sorry.” He says, “I’m Harry, by the way.” Louis nods, torn between wanting to get home to go back to bed and wanting to ask this beautiful, ridiculous man on a date. His goal is the latter, his expectation is the former.

“I’m Louis. Do you.. er, go to school here?” He asks, even though it’s a dumb question because what the fuck is he supposed to say? How was he supposed to be prepared for randomly meeting a supermodel on the street? Louis wants to die.

“It’s my first week actually. I just transferred in.” And like, if Louis felt like an ass before, he feels even worse now. It’s probably his third day on campus and he _doesn’t_ know what he’s doing. “Let me buy you some tea, I feel terrible about, um, fucking your day.” Louis wants the gates of hell to open beneath him, because Harry can’t even curse without sounding ridiculous( _ly endearing?????)_ Louis immediately shakes his head because he's not even mad anymore.

“Don’t worry about it, sunshine.” What the ever living fuck was that? Louis is sure he’s never called anyone a pet name in his life (outside of his sisters and mum, of course, he’s not a barbarian.)

“Are you sure?” Harry presses, pulling at his bottom lip, “I really do feel awful, let me do something to make it up to you.” Louis makes a decision, abandoning the rest of his fucked up day. 

“Come get a cuppa with me.” Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Louis’ words and then another ridiculous smile crosses his face. 

Maybe Louis’ day won’t be too bad after all.

  
  
  



End file.
